A day at Chuck E Cheese
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: To try and loosen up the Salvatore brothers, Elena takes them to Chuck E Cheese for some heart filled fun. Oh Elena, haven't you learned that vampires and kids don't mix?


A day at Chuck E Cheese

Summary: To try and loosen up the Salvatore brothers, Elena takes them to Chuck E Cheese for some heart filled fun. Oh Elena, haven't you learned that vampires and kids don't mix?

Chapter 1

Elena drove steadily down the smooth road with Damon and Stefan blind folded in the backseat. She smiled to herself. They have been going through alot of hard times and barely had time for any fun. So today she was going to make time for that.

Damon groaned from his place in the backseat. "How much longer Elena? I want to take this stupid blind fold off!"

Elena grinned as she neared the place. "We're almost there. Haven't you heard the saying, patience is a virtue?"

"Nope, never had in my life." Elena could particularly see Damon smirking from the backseat. "Why do we have to wear these anyways?"

Elena huffed in annoyance. "Because the place I'm going to is a surprise and if I told you where we were going you wouldn't have come."

Damon sighed as he gave up but then a thought crossed his mind. "Are we taking Stefan to join the circus?"

Elena inwardly slapped herself as she turned into the parking lot. "Can you please just act like your brother and shut up?"

"Me? Act like him? No way in hell. I particularly don't like the taste of fur in the morning."

Stefan laughed. "She meant behavior wise Damon. I'm keeping quiet so wherever she's taking us I'll be on her good side."

"Suck up." Damon muttered under his breath.

"Ok we're here!" Elena chirped happily as she got out of the car. "Take off your blind folds!"

Damon and Stefan did as they were told and looked up at the building that was infront of them. Staring at them, straight in the face, was a picture of a huge gray mouse with a purple shirt on and a smile on his face. Their eyes widened as little kids dashed into the overly crowded joint, filled with a ton of games and screaming little kids who didn't get a prize. "Good god she managed to take us straight to hell." Damon muttered, looking at his brother who had recovered from his shock and was smiling strangely. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

"I think this is a great way to loosen up and have some fun. We've been under too much pressure these past months and we really need a break from all of this."

Damon smirked. "Well, you two have fun. I'm out of here." Before he could make a run for it, Elena stood in his path, holding a stake and a bottle of water.

"Don't even think about leaving." she glared at him, holding the stake close to his chest.

Damon glared right back at her. "Do it. I dare you."

Elena nodded. "Ok." In one swift movement, Elena threw the spiked water on him and rammed the stake into his stomach and pulled it out. She grabbed Damon's collar and put her face dangerously close to his. "No one is leaving here until I say so. Do I make myself clear? We are going to have some fun now and you are NOT going to screw this up for me. You got it?"

Damon nodded meekly and Elena stepped away, walking towards an amused and shocked Stefan. "You ready?"

Stefan nodded as he kissed her. "Ready to go Damon?" He turned to Damon who was getting up slowly.

"Yeah, give me a minute to regain my strength and kill your girlfriend." He rubbed his neck tenderly. "Stupid girl."

Elena ignored Damon's threat as she walked into Chuck E Cheese. Damon reluctantly followed. He could just see the words "hell" plastered everywhere in the place. He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

After paying for the tokens and ordering a large supreme pizza, Elena went over to a booth and set her stuff down. Motioning for Stefan and Damon to do the same, she put a small amount of tokens in each cup and handed them each one. "Knock yourselves out. If you run out then find me. And try to behave." She gave Damon a dark look as she said that.

Damon put on his best innocent smile. "Why Elena, it's wrong to accuse people of crimes they didn't commit yet. Give me a little credit."

She scoffed as she turned to Stefan. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Stefan nodded. "Don't worry I will."

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup of tokens, walking over to the games. Stefan followed Damon as he went over to a game where a bunch of kids were crowded around. Damon groaned. This was going to take forever to play a stupid game.

Stefan followed his brother, going through a maze of kids and games. He stopped when he felt something poking him. "Excuse me?" A little kid's voice called to him.

He looked down and saw a little kid who looked no more then the age of five. She had light brown hair and was staring at him with curious eyes. "Can I help you?" Stefan asked politely.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

That was one question Stefan hadn't been expecting. "No I'm not. I'm Stefan Salvatore. I'm not Edward."

The little girl cocked her head to the side. "Then why do you look so depressed and have that constipated look on your face?"

Stefan sighed, getting annoyed with this kid. He needed to find his brother. "Listen little girl, I'm not-"

"You even sound like him too. Did Edward clone himself? Because if he did then he's not very good at it."

Stefan inwardly groaned and figured this kid wasn't worth an explanation. He walked away from the kid, getting a feeling that today wasn't going to be as much fun as he thought.

Damon groaned as more little kids cut infront of him. That's it, he thought as he tapped a little boy on the shoulder, I'm using compulsion and I don't care if little brother is watching me.

The little kid turned around and Damon smirked, his pupils widening. "Let me through the line brat."

The kid moved off to the side and Damon continued doing the same thing to the rest of kids until there were no more people in line. "Hm, so this is called "Winners Wheel". Interesting." He grabbed a token from his cup and began playing. He put the coin in and watched as it ran down the blue ramp and fly into a little opening. Lights started flashing and a ball ran down a metal ramp, dropping off at the end and falling into a red hole. "Yes! Thirty tickets!" He looked at all the kids and smiled as he compelled them to give him all of their coins. He had a feeling his was going to be here for awhile.

Stefan groaned. So far this day wasn't going as planned. He had planned to make his brother miserable but it worked just the opposite. He had just been called Edward ten times and chased by rabid little girls who wanted Edward's head on a platter. One kid asked him to go outside so she can see him sparkle and another asked him if he could teach her how to sparkle. He shook his head. "I wonder how Damon is doing."

Damon laughed as another bout of tickets flew out at him. So far he had gotten the bonus, which is hundred tickets, five times and successfully robbed ten children of their tokens. They didn't put up much of a fuss, just went back to their parents to ask for more coins just like Damon compelled them to do. "This is actually fun! At this rate I'll have enough tickets to buy all the prizes!" laughed Damon to himself as he stuck another coin in.

"I see you're having fun."

Damon turned his head to see Stefan standing there, looking irritated. "Why hello Stefan, or should I say Edward."

Stefan had to resist every urge to slam him up against the wall, so he glowered at him evilly. "Don't call me that."

Damon smirked as looked to his mountain tickets that were on the ground and back up at Stefan. "You've been the talk of this place. I couldn't escape conversations of how you are the "clone" of Edward."

Stefan held back a growl and looked Damon who had ten cups of tokens. "Where did you get those?"

"Why, I got them how you're supposed to get them."

Stefan shook his head. "Don't play games with me Damon. You compelled kids to give them to you, didn't you?"

Damon pretended to look affronted as he stared as Stefan. "Why dear brother, why would you suspect me of such a crime?"

"Because it's what you do."

Damon smirked, about to say something back when a guy came up to them, holding a large supreme pizza in one of his hands. "Excuse me sir, but I have reason to believe that you've been taking coins away from children."

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Go wait on some tables or whatever it is you people do and leave me alone!"

The man glared at Damon, walking over to a family and giving them the pizza. The man sitting at the table glared coldly at Damon, picking up the pizza and walking over to him. "I saw you take my son's coins, and for some reason he doesn't remember you taking them. I demand to know what you did!"

Damon shot him an amused smile. "None of your business old man. Now let me play my game in peace!"

The man's glare deepened and before Damon could blink, he was covered in pizza toppings layered with pizza sauce. Even behind the metal pan, Stefan could hear an audible growl emit from Damon. Poor guy, he picked the wrong person to waste his last meal on. Stefan thought sadly as he watched the pan slide off of Damon's face, trailing smashed up pizza down his clothes and staining them with red sauce.

Moments later, Elena came over, holding another large supreme pizza and smiling as she rounded the corner to where Stefan and Damon were at. "Stefan, Damon! I have the pizza-"

Her words got caught in her throat as she came across a pizza covered Damon and an amused Stefan. Her eyes traveled over to the family and was glaring daggers at Damon and the man sitting at the table. "Bob, that was our lunch!" the woman at the table shouted, glaring at her husband.

"I'm sorry but this man deserved it!" Bob defended himself.

He deserves to have a stake up his rear. Thought Elena as she advanced over to the shocked brothers. "What the hell happened?"

Stefan sighed. "Well, Damon here thought it would be fun to compell children to give him their tokens and to stay away from that game." He pointed over to Winners Wheel.

Elena groaned, shaking her head. "Damon you are such an idiot."

Damon just smirked as Elena glared. "That's why you love me."

Elena groaned as she handed the family her pizza. "I'm so sorry about this. Here's a pizza to make up for Damon's trouble."

Damon gaped at her. "Trouble? They're the ones who threw a pizza at me!"

"Yeah, well I'm hoping they'll do it again!" Elena snapped back.

The man, known as Bob, smiled at Elena. "Do you really mean that?"

Elena turned to him and smiled. "It's all on me."

Damon's eyes widened as yet another pizza hit him square in the face. This time, Stefan didn't bother holding in his laughter. Elena sniggered a little too but then realized what was going to happen next. Damon's face changed in a second and his fangs were rapidly appearing to the surface as he stared at the family with red eyes. Elena quickly got into action and threw what little vervain she had left on him, hoping that it would work. Damon hissed in pain and dropped to his knees, glaring at Elena with all the hatred in the world. "You whore!"

Stefan hit Damon hard on the head. "Don't use that word in a place that has children in it!"

Damon smiled sweetly at his brother. "Go screw a squirrel or better yet a bunny."

"DAMON THAT IS ENOUGH! WE ARE LEAVING!" yelled Elena as she grabbed Damon by the ear and started dragging him out.

"But my tickets!" Damon whined, getting out of her grasp and grabbing the tickets that lay abandoned on the floor. "I can't leave without a prize!"

"What a child." Stefan murmured.

Elena sighed, giving Damon the most evil death glare she could manage. "Fine, just it and lets go!"

Damon quickly put his tickets through the machine and grabbed receipt that fell out. Quickly, he told the cashier what he wanted. She smiled as she handed him a big, plastic blow up red sword. Damon smirked as he took it and whacked Stefan with it. Elena shook her head at his childish antics. "Damon you are embarrassing me."

"And why did you hit me?" complained Stefan, glaring.

"Because it was fun. Now let's go." Damon slammed the door behind him as he went to the car.

Elena was just about to walk out the door when an idea came into her mind. Smirking, she grabbed Stefan and drug him to the play area. "Elena, what-" Elena cut him off as she whispered her plan in his ear. Stefan shook his head. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

Elena sighed. "Please Stefan?"

Stefan sighed, "Ok."

Moments later, Stefan and Elena came out to find Damon leaning on the car, a bored expression could clearly be seen on his face. "Dear god Elena, what did you guys do in there? I may be inappropriate but atleast I know better then to do those kinds of things in public."

Elena shook her head as she snapped her fingers and the door flew open, revealing a bunch of kids with stakes in their hands and bottles of water in the other. Elena crouched down to the kids abs whispered softly. "Remember what I told you inside. This is the guy who killed Edward and made an awful copy out of him. Go avenge his death and remember to pour the water on him."

Damon's eyes widened as about three dozen kids came after him, screaming Edward killer and waving stakes in the air. "Must kill Edward killer! Must kill Edward killer!"

Damon yelled out in surprise as he ran around the parking lot with a bunch of kids following him. The effects of the vervain were still affecting him so he couldn't use his vampire speed or compulsion until the vervain went completely away. "Oh, they are so going to PAY!" Damon yelled out as a kid threw water-filled vervain on him. "I hope you kids enjoyed your meals, because that is going to be the last one you ever have!"

"I hope you die! You killed Edward!" the kids yelled together as one stabbed a stake in Damon's arm.

Elena and Stefan watched as Damon jumped up on a car and give them the most evil and darkest glare. "I hope you're happy!"

"Just use your sword to fend them off Damon!" laughed Stefan.

"Go to hell brother!" Damon could feel the car shaking as the kids tried to knock him off of it.

Elena laughed as she tangled her hands with Stefan's. "This was a great way to loosen up."

Stefan nodded. "This was a great idea Elena. Let's do it again sometime." He kissed her softly on the lips as they turned back to Damon running around the parking lot still covered in pizza sauce and hundreds of pepperoni toppings.

"IF YOU VALUE THESE KIDS PATHETIC LIVES THEN I SUGGEST YOU CALL THEM OFF!"

Elena laughed as she turned to Stefan. "Should I?"

Stefan shook his head. "Nah, let him suffer for awhile. This could be good for him."

Elena nodded, still laughing as she got out a camera. "Perfect for blackmail."

Damon looked over at Elena and his eyes widened. "Take that picture and you won't ever see that camera again!"

"Smile Damon." Elena quickly snapped the picture and transferred it over to her phone. She quickly forwarded it to Bonnie and Alaric, laughing. "They will get a kick out of this."

"That's it! You are so going to die!"

Elena laughed but then turned her head to a door opening. She gasped as she saw a guy in the Chuck E Cheese costume. "Weren't you going to invite me?" he said, looking at Elena and Stefan.

Elena nodded as Stefan got out another stake and water bottle. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" The guy flashed them a smile as he ran after Damon who was getting more pissed by the second.

"Oh HELL NO!" Damon exclaimed as he ran faster, running out of the parking lot with Chuck E Cheese and the children following him.

Elena waited a few minutes before grabbing Stefan's hand and pulling him towards the building. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Stefan nodded eagerly as he was being pulled by an excited Elena. "Damon can wait a few minutes longer. Let's just hope no one dies."

"Oh, trust me if he kills anyone this picture I just took is going on the Internet." Elena giggled evilly as she kissed Stefan.

Stefan grabbed a cup of tokens and went over to the hockey table. "Three out of two?"

"You're on." Elena grinned.

The end

A/N: This idea came to me when I went to Chuck E Cheese the other day. My sister introduced me to the game "Winners Wheel" which is very fun and you get ALOT of tickets from it. So I thought that Damon would enjoy it. Haha please review! I'm thinking about continuing it to where they go to Chuck E Cheese again but this time the kids are armed with stakes and are wearing vervain. I'm still not sure about this idea yet. Ideas? Thanks for reading!


End file.
